


Eye Damage

by Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky is T’Challa’s and Shuri’s Uncle kind of, Explaining the brainwashing stuff, Glasses for Bucky, Other, Starts with agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes/pseuds/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes





	Eye Damage

“Wipe him again.”

 

The scientist nodded and pressed a button on the control panel displayed before him, heightening the screams that echoed around them.

 

A little bit of his retina wore away.

 

“Feel free to wipe him.”

 

The woman at the control panel pushed the lever to it’s maximum capacity. The Winter Soldier closed his right eye, leaving the left helplessly open behind the other part of the machine. He shouldn’t scream, it showed pain. Yet he still did.

 

A little bit of his retina wore away.

 

Unknowingly.

 

“Teach her a lesson.”

 

A girl watched, red hair the only color in the room, as her trainer’s visible blue eye rolled into his head. She closed her eyes when his mouth opened, filling the grey room with unwanted sound.

 

A little bit of his retina wore away.

 

“Soldat.”

 

If he could have, we would have bowed his head in defeat. But he couldn’t, it was held in place upright by a machinery that lined the right part of his head and the left part of his face.

 

A little bit of his retina wore away.

 

“Prep him. Wipe him and start over.”

 

He felt his eye bulge and his hair swept back off his shoulders as he threw his head back, biting down on the mouth guard to stifle his scream. They got so tired with his screams they gave him a mouth guard, sound still found a way to get around his teeth.

 

A little bit of his retina wore away.

 

He didn’t care anymore, this was all his life was meant for.

 

Present day, Wakanda

 

“While you were sleeping, we found significant damage to your left eye,” Shuri explained to Bucky. She pointed at a holographic image which she claimed was inside his eye. All it looked like was a bowl with small figurines in it.

 

“We weren’t able to reverse the damage, since our scientists didn’t know what the damage was from,” Shuri turned to him. Bucky stared at the image, not even thinking about her lecture.

 

“Bucky.” He snapped his head back to her.

 

“What...?” Shuri sighed and her shoulders dropped.

 

“Do you know how your eyes got so damaged?” She asked.

 

“Maybe it was the machine,” Bucky said. Shuri nodded sarcastically.

 

“The machine, that helps us a lot... what machine?!”

 

“The umm...” he trailed off, mumbling under his breath.

 

“... I know the word in Russian,” he said, trying to be helpful. Shuri rubbed her temple and walked to the window overlooking Wakanda’s vibranium mine, taking a short break. It had been the fifth time she had done that today. Shuri pulled out her smart phone (her own design) and checked the time.

 

“Siri, open google translate,” Just because Shuri built her own smart phone, it didn’t mean she had to use her own program. The Apple program worked just fine with a few of her own upgrades here and there. Shuri changed the settings to Russian and walked back to Bucky, holding the phone out to him.

 

“Say your word,” she said.

 

Confused, Bucky rattled off something and within seconds results had shown up. Shuri pulled back her phone and looked at the multiple results.

 

“Machine for memory suppression?” Shuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Memory suppression machine! That’s it!” Bucky said. Shuri moved to the hologram and pushed Bucky’s eye diagram aside, pulling up a browser and typing in, “Memory suppression machine HYDRA.” Shuri scanned the results before clicking on one, skimming through that and jotting down notes.

 

After a few minutes, Shuri pulled the diagram of Bucky’s eye back up.

 

“The Memory suppression machine works by administrating shocks to certain parts of the brain, resetting them. The shocks also go though your left eye, resetting a part of your brain that makes you controllable,” Bucky seemed to be paying attention, “So while your brain is getting shocked though your eye, the electricity is frying your retina. Make sense?” Bucky nodded.

 

“So what you’re getting at is that...”

 

“You need glasses,”

 

Bucky seemed kind of taken aback by her statement.

 

“You could have just told me that!” He said, throwing his hand up over his head.

 

“Well I needed to figure out how you got such damage,” Shuri countered. “It’ll only be temporary anyways. Your sight should be back at 20/20 in... a year or two?” Bucky scoffed.

 

“A year or two. A year or two? Holy shit Shuri do you know how long that is?” Bucky yelled.

 

“Technically you shouldn’t even be able to see out of your left eye right now, it’s that damaged,” Shuri yelled back. Suddenly T’Challa was coming down the ramp in a haste.

 

“What’s going on? I heard yelling.”

 

“Brother, Uncle Bucky doesn’t want to have glasses,” Shuri tattled.

 

“Uncle?” Bucky said.

 

“We call you that in the palace sometimes,” T’Challa explained, not batting an eye.

 

“Uncle,” Bucky mumbled. T’Challa turned to Bucky.

 

“We have contacts you can use instead of regular glasses, but for now we should stick you with normal glasses,” T’Challa said.

 

“Thank you brother,” Shuri said nodding proudly.

 

“Does that make me your adopted uncle?” Bucky said to T’Challa. Shuri’s shoulders dropped with disappointment and T’Challa facepalmed.

 

“I’ll come by later for those upgrades you had for me,” T’Challa said. He turned to Bucky and patted his shoulder. “Feel better Uncle Bucky,” he added. T’Challa walked out of Shuri’s lab, waving as he made his way up the ramp.

 

“Uncle Bucky,” Bucky said again. Shuri ignored him and pulled out a few pairs of glasses.

 

“We have more styles if you don’t see anything you like, but I thought you’d like these,” Shuri said, spreading the frames across a table. “Retro,” she added, looking back at Bucky. He picked up one pair of glasses that had thick, black rims on the top and thin, clear rims on the bottom.

 

“These are cool,” Bucky said, holding them up to show Shuri.

 

“Try then on,” she instructed. Bucky placed them on the bridge of his nose and dropped the ends onto the top of his ears.

 

“Were those details always there?” Bucky asked, pointing to the column in the middle of her lab. Shuri smiled wide.

 

“I can also stream videos and messages to you through those glasses,” Shuri added. “Like this video,” a video popped up on the glass part of Bucky’s glasses of T’Challa. He was in the lab with the new Black Panther suits, one of them was glowing purple on it’s side. T’Challa kicked the purple spot and he flew back, Shuri laughing in the background. The video ended with T’Challa pointing at Shuri and yelling, “delete that footage.”

 

“Can see that again?” Bucky asked. Shuri chuckled and nodded.

 

“Just say replay,” Shuri said. Within seconds of her saying the command, the video replayed.

 

“Alright, maybe these glasses aren’t so bad,” Bucky said.

“What you hold in your hand could rival Tony Stark’s tech,” Shuri said. “Arguably the best pair of glasses on the planet.” Bucky turned to Shuri with a smile on his face.

 

“These are awesome,” Bucky said.

 

“Of course they are, I designed them,” Shuri responded. “Just wait till you see your new arm.”


End file.
